More Than Friends
by GleeFan412
Summary: A story about Santana figuring out her feelings for Brittany
1. Chapter 1

More Than Friends

_Prologue_

"Wait, Brit. I can't do this anymore." As much as she didn't want to, Santana moved away from the very attractive blonde girl.

"What? Why? I'm confused. Don't you like kissing me?"

"Of course I do..." Santana hesitated before saying anymore. _Just do it, _she thought to herself. _Tell her you love her too much to just fool around from time to time. Tell her to leave Artie so you can be a real couple. "_It's just...it's just not fair to Artie," she lied.

"You're the one who said it wasn't cheating." Brittany propped herself up on one elbow and looked Santana right in the eyes. "I love our special lady kisses."

Santana had to look away. She couldn't think straight when Brittany looked at her that way. She took her breath away...Every. Single. Time.

Thankfully, just then, Santana's phone went off. Jumping a little too quickly to grab it, she knocked it to the floor. _Get yourself together! _The normally cool, calm, collected Santana was a fumbling idiot around Brittany. "Oh, it's Sam. He wants to grab dinner. Guess I should get going." She grabbed her bed and headed to the door. "Um, so see you in school tomorrow?"

Brittany walked towards her. "Wait, I thought you weren't that into Sam anymore. All you do is make fun of his huge lips."

"Well I am, OK?" Santana snapped in response. As soon as she said it, she felt bad. Brittany didn't deserve to be snapped at. She just had no clue how to deal with all these feelings that she had been keeping bottled up inside.

Luckily Brittany didn't seem to notice the annoyance in Santana's voice. "Well OK then, see you tomorrow."

With that, Santana turned and ran to her car before she changed her mind and told Brittany everything.

Chapter 1

Santana paused before walking through the doors of William McKinley High the next day. All she had to do was avoid Brittany the whole day. Hiding behind the facade of her Cheerios uniform, she held her head high and walked into the school.

Avoiding Brittany wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. Partially because Brittany was afraid to walk the halls between classes for fear that she'd be kidnapped. Santana laughed to herself. Brittany's randomness was one of the things she loved most about her.

Before she knew it, Santana found herself walking towards Miss Pillsbury's office. She wasn't convinced the woman could actually help her, seeing she was still in love with Mr. Shue, but who knows.

Santana walked in, "Miss Pillsbury?"

"Hi Santana. Are you lost? You've never stopped in here to see me before."

"No, I need...actually I have a friend who needs some advice. She's really confused about her feelings, and I thought maybe I can help her out."

"What kind of feelings, Santana? I need a little more information so I can help you, help your friend."

"Strange feelings...ones more for girls, than guys."

"Well, OK Santana. Sit down a minute, I'm sure I can find a pamphlet to help out, your um, friend. Oh, here it is." Emma handed over the pamphlet.

"So you think you're a lesbian," Santana read off the pamphlet. "Thanks Miss Pillsbury. I better get to glee club now." Santana stuffed the pamphlet to the bottom of her bag and started off towards the choir room. Her stepped slowed before walking in, not really wanting to see Brittany and Artie together. To her relief, they weren't there yet. "I suppose I'll have to seat near Frankenteen and Freak Show," she said loudly as she sat down.

"Geez, Santana, what have I ever done to you!" Rachel exclaimed.

Truth was, Finn nor Rachel had ever done anything to her, but she couldn't stand to see them so happy together, when she wasn't. If Santana wasn't happy, no one was happy.

"Artie! Slow down!"

Santana jumped at the sound of Brittany's voice. She turned slowly to see Brittany riding on Artie's lap into the choir room. Santana felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't stand to see Brittany with her arms around Artie's neck, her head resting against his forehead. Santana did all she could do to try to not get sick. They were in such a similar position last night. Closing her eyes, she could still feel Brittany's soft skin against hers...Santana shook her head, trying to forget.

She immediately shot her hand into the air. "Mr. Shue, can we make it a rule to ban all PDA during rehearsal?" She shot a long glare towards Artie and Brittany.

"Ok guys. Let's all sit in our own seats and get started. Regionals are only a few short weeks away!"

"I don't even know what PDA means, Mr. Shue," Brittany replied.

Sam walked over to Santana and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Baby."

"Ugh, get off of me Sam." Santana shook him off. "New rule. No PDA during rehearsal. Didn't you just hear Mr. Shue."

"Sorry, I was too busy staring at how beautiful you are."

"Ok, enough talk! I'd like to make a proposal of song choices for regionals," Rachel said, while walking to the front of the class.

_Oh, here we go,_ Santana thought to herself. If it weren't for her talent, Santana would have rallied to kick Rachel out of the club long ago. They all knew they couldn't win without her and if there was one thing Santana was not, it was a loser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Glee and these characters are not mine!**

**The song is Melissa Ferrick's To Let You See Me**

Chapter 2

Later that night Santana tossed and turned in her bed, not being able to sleep.

Santana wasn't sure who she was punishing more by trying to avoid Brittany. She missed having her best friend around, and it wasn't Brittany's fault that Santana had fallen in love with her.

She laid in her bed, tossing her phone from hand to hand, debating whether or not to text Brittany and get it over with.

No, this was something that had to be done in person. With a renewed strength Santana didn't know she had, she vowed to tell Brittany everything tomorrow.

**Hey, make sure to meet me tomorrow before school at our lockers. It's really important.**

Santana sent the text…no turning back now.

The buzzing of Brittany's phone interrupted her dream of swimming in the pond with the ducks. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and read the message.

For some odd reason, it made something in her stomach tingle with excitement over what the message could mean…or maybe it was the old twinkie she found under her bed and ate right before falling asleep.

Either way, Brittany couldn't wait to see what Santana had to tell her in the morning.

Early that next morning Santana paced back and forth in front of the lockers while waiting for Brittany. Her hands were starting to get a little sweaty, and Santana was losing her confidence. This was so unlike her on many levels. She was always confident in everything she did, but this, this was a huge risk. Santana was about to let down her guard and let her feelings do the talking for once. She had once told Brittany that it was better without feelings, but she was so wrong.

"Santana!" Brittany called out to her. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't remember how to tie my shoes this morning."

Santana had to smile at the naïve blonde girl. "It's ok Brit. Come with me to the choir room. I have a surprise for you." Grabbing Brittany's pinky, she led her to the choir room. Santana pulled a chair to the middle of the floor. "Sit and listen to what I have to sing to you, ok?"

Brittany nodded and clapped. A song all to herself, from Santana, how exciting!

Santana took a deep breath and nodded to Brad who luckily agreed to back her up.

_Yeah that's me,Yeah behind youHoping that you won't seeThat I'm not allThey make me out to be_

_But oh to let you see me'cause I am not that prettyBut you will find out and thenYou will leave meSo let me make upAll sorts of excusesFor why we shouldn't do thisLet me think that my heart is not involvedLet me think we're just using each other and We're equal in our faults_

_But oh to let you see me'cause I am not that prettyOh, but you will find out and thenYou will leave meBut oh, all of this nervous excitement andAll these reasons to try to get it right andAll this procrastination and all of thisDisobedient behaviorIs making me crawl_

_But oh to let you see me'cause I am not that prettyOh, but you will find out and thenYou will leave meSo let me pretend That this isn't happening,Let me deny my feelingsLet me just talk and talk and talkAnd let me say that this somethingIs nothing at that's me,Yeah behind youHoping that you won't seeThat I am not all They make me out to be._

Santana let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was done, tears streaming down her face. She slowly looked into Brittany's blue eyes.

"That was beautiful Santana. You really need to fight for more solos in glee club!"

"Brittany, I don't care about solos in glee club…I care about you! I was so wrong when I told you the other night it's better without feelings. I'm not as big of a bitch as everyone makes me out to be. I realized the other night why I'm so angry all the time. I have all these feelings Brittany…feelings for you." Santana could tell by Brittany's face that this was going nowhere fast. "Do you understand at all what I am trying to say to you?"

Brittany just shook her head, no.

Santana knelt down on the ground to be at eye level with Brittany. She put her arms around her neck, rested her forehead against Brittany's. "What I'm trying to say is, that I love you Brittany. I want to be with you. Not any of the stupid boys on the football team, or anyone else…just you." Santana finally looked into Brittany's eyes. "Please Brittany, please tell me that you love me too."

Brittany smiled. "Of course I love you Santana." Then she shifted uncomfortably, wiggling free from Santana's embrace. "The problem is, I love Artie too."

Santana jumped up, hands on her hips. "What! Seriously? If I were to ask you to be with me, you wouldn't because of some cripple in a wheelchair?" Santana felt her knees go weak, and her temper flair up.

"Santana, please listen to me." She knew the Latina's temper all too well and didn't want this moment to get out of hand. "I love Artie in a different way than I love you, but I can't break up with him, that's just not fair. Please know, if he and I were to ever break up, and you're still single, I am so yours. Proudly so!"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. This is why she never let her walls down and her heart vulnerable. This is why is was better without feelings. She couldn't stop the sobbing and waterfall of tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Oh Santana, please don't cry." Brittany tried to give Santana a hug, and hold her close, but Santana would have nothing of it.

"Get off me! Don't ever touch me ever again. Forget I ever said anything to you Brittany. I clearly lost my mind!" Santana pushed Brittany away and stormed out of the choir room, ignoring Brittany's pleas to come back. Pushing anyone to the ground who was in her way, she ran out of the school and straight to her car.

Once in the safety of her car, Santana cried harder than she ever thought possible. Who knew that telling the one person she cared about most in this world she loved her could make her feel like this. She was never going to let anyone hurt her, ever again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Santana threw the car into reverse. She had to get out of here and clear her head.

Santana had no idea where she was going to go, and was crying to hard to really see where she was going.

When all of a sudden, like from a scene in a movie, time seemed to stop. She barely heard a horn, the screech of tires, and the sound of crunching metal.

Suddenly, everything went black.

**A/N I didn't really plan for this story to go in this direction, it just came to me as I was writing. I'd love reviews to see if you guys are liking it so far.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 3**

Santana felt as though she were floating above everyone. There were a lot of loud voices, but no one sounded familiar. From where she was she could see what looked like a mess of metal, smoke, and flashing lights. This was bad, but she was oddly at peace as she watched the events unfold…

"What do we have here?" Dr. Ramiro asked as they took the stretcher out of the ambulance.

"Seems to be a Jane Doe, no identification that I could find in that wreck. She was wearing a high school cheerleading outfit on the scene. I have someone calling the school to see what we can get." The EMT walked along side the doctor as they quickly wheeled the stretcher into a waiting ER room. "We had to use the jaws of life to get her out. Completely unresponsive at the scene."

Dr. Ramiro started to take Santana's stats. "Can you hear me? You're at the hospital, you've been in an accident. Please, squeeze my hand if you can understand me at all." The doctor waited a few seconds. He shone a light in her eyes. "Still unresponsive. Ok team, let's act quickly if we're going to save her!"

It was so surreal. Santana wanted to scream I can hear you, but nothing came out. It was as if she were having an out of body experience. The girl on the table looked more like a shell of her, covered in blood and burns from the airbags.

"She's flat lining, we're losing her!"

All of a sudden a flurry of people were around her. Santana jumped up and down, waving her hand in the nurses faces, _I'm right here!_ Then it hit her. No one was answering her because no one could hear her. _Oh god, I'm dying, I'm really dying. I'm not ready to die yet. I can't do this to Brittany. She'll never get over it. I don't want those last words to be the last things I've ever said to her. _

Back at McKinley…

"Ok guys, let's get to work. We need to start writing those original songs for Regionals." Will looked around the room. "Hey, where's Santana?"

Brittany wasn't at all surprised that Santana wasn't there. Of course she wouldn't be after what had happened this morning. "Um, Mr. Schue we kinda got into a fight this morning. I haven't seen her since."

Sam looked to Brittany. "Wait, you guys had a fight and she didn't come to me?"

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. She was not about to tell Sam that Santana loved her sweet lady kisses better than kissing him.

"I'm sure she'll show up. It's not like her to miss a practice. Here's some paper, let's get writing." Will went about handing paper out to the group.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song written by my cat Charity. Writing me a song was her way of apologizing for reading my diary."

Just then, Emma Pillsbury ran into the choir room. "Will, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."

Will quickly followed Emma out into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from the police. There's been an accident, and they called because the girl was wearing a Cheerios uniform. I can't find Sue, so I thought I'd ask you. Are you missing anyone?"

Will leaned against the cool cement wall of the hallway. "Santana isn't here, you don't think it could be her, do you?"

Emma slowly nodded. "They did say she was darker skinned. Oh God Will. It didn't sound good when they called. I'll have to go call her parents. Are you going to be ok to tell the glee kids?"

Will composed himself the best he could. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Keep me updated if you hear anything else." Will walked back into the choir room. "Ok guys, let's take a break for a moment. I don't want anyone to panic, as I don't have too many details. There seems to have been an accident. The police think it's Santana. That's really all I know at the moment. Like I said, I really don't want anyone panicking until we know more."

Brittany gasped. "Oh no…oh no." A look of realization came over her face and tears started to fall from her sad blue eyes. "It's all my fault."

Artie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How can it possibly be your fault Britt?"

Quinn walked over to comfort Brittany. "You weren't driving the car, it's not your fault. Besides, we don't even know it's her," Quinn said, trying to be optimistic.

"It is my fault," Brittany insisted. "I don't feel very gleeful any more. Can I please be excused Mr. Shue?"

"Yes of course Brittany. I don't think any of us are in the mood to write at the moment."

"I'd be more than happy to drive whoever wants to go over to the hospital," Rachel offered.

"I'll go," Finn said right away.

"She's my girlfriend, I need to go. I'll just take my own car and meet you guys there." Sam jumped up and ran out of the choir room.

"I want to go, but I don't think she wants to see me," Brittany said sadly.

"Not see you? Britt, she's your best friend. I don't get it. What exactly happened with you two this morning?" Quinn asked.

"Can we talk about it on the way there?" Brittany asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course, let's get going."

Artie squeezed Brittany's hand reassuringly. "Call me if you want my parents to drive me over there."

Brittany just nodded, too upset to say anything.

"Drive safe please," Will yelled after them.

"Ok, so what happened Brittany?" Quinn asked once they were all settled in Rachel's car.

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone. This is big." She looked at Quinn. "Even bigger than when the stork brought you your baby."

"We all promise," Finn answered for everyone.

Brittany took a deep breath. "Ok. Well, this morning, Santana told me she loved me. Like head over heels in love with me. Wants to be a real couple, loves me."

"That explains so much!" Quinn explained. "Santana has been taking her mixed up feelings on us, like when she told me she had wished I had a lizard baby."

"For the record, I saw this coming a long time ago," Rachel remarked. "So why did it turn into a mess?"

"I turned her down for Artie. I don't even really know why I did it though. I love Santana, I really do, but I love Artie too."

"Oh no. Seriously!" Quinn yelled at Brittany. "Look, I've known Santana for a long time. She doesn't throw her feelings around lightly. Geez, she must have been crushed."

"She's going to make our lives even more miserable now," Finn said.

Brittany just nodded. "So now you know why it was all my fault. She left school because of what I said to her. What if something's really wrong with her?"

Everyone kept silent in their own thoughts. No one had the answer to that question.

**A/N: Hope you are all enjoying it so far! I'd love some reviews ****J Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: Please leave reviews!**

**Parts of the song are Rock Your Soul by Elisa**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Any hope that the girl in the accident was not Santana was dashed as the friends walked into the ER waiting room and saw a very distraught Mr. and Mrs. Lopez.

The air in the waiting room was extremely tense. Everyone stood around awkwardly, no one wanting to speak first.

Mrs. Lopez finally noticed Santana's friends standing around and was the first to say something. "Thank you guys for coming. I'm sure Santana would really appreciate you all coming."

"Of course we'd be here," Quinn said finally, trying to ease the tension.

"Is she…is she ok?" Brittany finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

Mrs. Lopez tried to hold back the tears. "It's really too soon to tell. They're still doing all sorts of tests from what I understand. All I really know is that she broke her left arm pretty badly. They won't tell us anything else."

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Lopez shook his head. "No. She's still in surgery to repair her arm and anything else that is wrong. It's…it's not good."

Rachel was glad to have Finn there for support and leaned into him, crying into his shoulder.

Brittany started crying uncontrollably and found comfort in Quinn's hug.

Sam just stood there, not really close enough to any of them and felt like the new kid all over again for the first time in a long time.

"What I don't understand is why Santana had left school to begin with." Mrs. Lopez looked to the kids for answers. "Didn't you have Glee rehearsal for Regionals? It's all Santana has been talking about." She looked directly to Brittany for an answer when no one said anything. "You're her best friend. Please Brittany, what happened?"

Brittany may not be the smartest person alive, but even she knew telling Santana's parents that Santana loved her would not be a good idea. "I don't know," she lied. She hated lying, especially to grownups.

Mr. Lopez took his wife's hand. "No need to interrogate her friends Dear. Hopefully Santana will wake up soon, and she can just tell us herself."

Brittany couldn't help but cringe when she head the word, hopefully. Santana had to be ok, she just had to.

About an hour later, they were still waiting for any news. Rachel and Finn had gotten everyone some coffee and were doing their best to make small talk.

No one was really in the mood for coffee or small talk.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez?"

Everyone jumped at the voice of the doctor.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lopez asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Santana is out of surgery and is stable, for now. We fixed her arm as well as some minor internal bleeding. She does not seem to have any head trauma, so that's some good news."

"Is she up? Can we go see her?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"That's the thing. She's still in a coma. We are trying to figure out why, but it's really just a waiting game now. I do need to mention, the longer her coma, the more chance that there is some serious brain damage, and the more of a chance she won't be the same girl you once knew."

"Oh god, my baby!" Mrs. Lopez cried, grabbing her husband for support.

"You can visit her in a minute. Talk to her like she can hear you. Just be prepared that she has gone through some serious trauma, and she is not going to look the same right now. She is on a breathing machine, and there are going to be lots of wires and beeping. She has some bruising to her face along with some burns from the airbag. All of that will go away with time. You can follow me to her room, and please ask any questions you may have."

They all silently followed the doctor to a room in the ICU.

Brittany thought she was prepared to see Santana, but she was wrong. Her knees went weak and she was so glad Finn was behind her to keep her from collapsing to the ground. How do you fully prepare yourself to see the one person who knows you best, loves you more than anything, and more importantly, the one person you love more than anything in the world, laying there, looking half dead. You cant…

"Oh San…"was the only thing Brittany could say. Not caring who was in the room, she made her way to Santana's bedside. She leaned close to whisper in her ear. "You're going to be just fine, you have to be." Brittany didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were freely streaming down her cheeks. She gently took Santana's one good hand, having no intention of ever letting her go. "I'm not leaving anytime soon," she said to her friends. "Thanks so much for driving me here, but you guys can go."

Rachel looked at her watch. "I really guess we should get going, we do have school tomorrow." Rachel walked over to Santana's side. "Goodnight Santana. You're going to be just fine and we're going to win Regionals!"

Quinn gently pat Santana's arm. "You are strong Santana, you've got this."

Finn looked to Brittany. "Call any of us if there's any change in her condition."

Brittany nodded. "Of course I will guys."

Sam made his way to Brittany. "It's so cool that she has someone like you Brittany. I know you'll take great care of her." Sam leaned down to give Santana a soft peck on the cheek. "Hang in there S, you'll be just fine."

That slight show of affection really bothered Brittany and it took all she had not to smack Sam and pull him away from her. "I am the lucky one, Sam. Santana is an amazing friend."

"Thank you all so much for staying this long," Mrs. Lopez said to them. "You sure you want to stay Brittany?"

Brittany had never been so sure of anything in her life. "Of course. I'm not leaving until Santana leaves."

"Ok then. Have a good night guys," Mrs. Lopez said to the group of friends as they left. "Brittany, my husband and I are going to call the family and maybe get some food and be right back. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you. I'm ok, really." Once she was alone, Brittany dragged a chair closer to Santana's bed. She got as comfortable as one could in the hard plastic chair. "I'm so so sorry Santana. It's all my fault you are like this now. If only I had told you the whole truth this morning." Brittany watched Santana closely, hoping for any type of movement. Santana remained still…too still. "Please San, you have to know how much I really do love you. I was too scared to tell you this morning. I was partly shocked and so confused but really happy when you sang that song to me. You have to understand I'd love to have you as my girlfriend but Artie is safe for me. I know he won't hurt me. Artie talks to me about his feelings, and I know he won't leave me. You…you never talk about feelings, and I'm just scared if I give myself to you, I'll get hurt, and lose you as my best friend at the same time."

Brittany carefully gave Santana a soft kiss on the cheek, not wanting to disturb the millions of tubes connected to all the monitors around the room. "I know you can hear me…feel me. Can you do anything to let me know that you know that I'm here?" Brittany took Santana's hand in hers again, hoping for a slight reassurance that things would be back to normal soon. Brittany sighed heavily when there was no change or any type of motion from Santana. "Don't worry San, I'm not leaving you until we're leaving this hospital together…as a real couple."

Brittany figured singing couldn't hurt, maybe Santana would like it. "I wanna be one with you, wanna be one with you and all I want is to rock your soul all I want is to rock your soul all I want is to rock your soul…you're holding my hand, I'm holding your life, and I feel like I'm one with you, I'm one with you…" Brittany's singing soon turned to humming, which eventually led to Brittany falling asleep, holding Santana's hand tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: Please leave reviews! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

"Brittany, wake up sweetie," Mrs. Lopez said as she gently put a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany stretched and tried to make her sore muscles feel better. Sleeping in a plastic chair for three nights straight was doing a number on her back. "How is she today?"

"Still the same," Mrs. Lopez said sadly. "Why don't you go home and get some real sleep. You can't feel comfortable in that chair. Santana's not going to know if you leave for a little bit."

Brittany shook her head no, stubbornly. "I promised Santana I wouldn't leave until we were able to leave together. I'm not going anywhere."

"At least let me go get you a proper breakfast. I'll be back soon."

Once again Santana felt like she was floating, watching what was happening but not able to hear what was going on. She saw the pained looks on the faces of her mom and Brittany. She never wanted to hurt them, especially not Brittany, even if she had picked Artie over her. She had no idea how long she had been out of it or how long Brittany had been by her side. Santana was not one to pray to God, ever, but if there was ever a time for it, this seemed like one.

_Dear God, I know it's been a while…or maybe it's my first time, but please, help me live. I don't want to die. I can't put my parents and my friends through this pain. I know I have to accept who I am, and not take it out on anyone else. I have to accept the fact that Brittany and I are going to be just friends. I have to accept that my life is going to change in more ways than one, and I'm ready for the challenge._

Slowly, the place of peace and calm where Santana had been was going away and was being replaced by harsh lights, beeping monitors, and pain. She had never felt pain so awful, and wanted to go back to her place of calm.

"Oh my God! San? Did you just open your eyes?" Brittany exclaimed in disbelief.

Santana heard strange moans before she realized it was coming from her. The pain was unbearable, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the light was too bright.

"No, San, no. Open your eyes back up, please. Let me know you can hear me. Can you squeeze my hand?"

It took all her strength, but Santana was able to lightly squeeze Brittany's hand.

"That was awesome San, just awesome!"

"Honey? Baby? Are you awake?" Mrs. Lopez said happily, returning with breakfast for Brittany. "It's Mommy, Honey."

Santana tried to speak but her throat was scratchy and her mouth too dry to form words.

"Don't try to speak, Santana. You have a breathing tube in your throat right now. Let me go find some nurses, and let's see if we can take that out."

Moments later two nurses followed Mrs. Lopez back into the room.

"Why hello there Santana. You sure gave everyone quite the scare. We're going to remove your breathing tube. It's only going to feel uncomfortable for a moment."

Santana began coughing and started to cry from the pain.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some pain medicine. Can you say anything?" the nurse asked. "Do you remember what happened?"

Santana tried to recall what had happened. Her mind was too fuzzy to remember anything clearly. "Not really," she said softly.

Brittany started to cry. "It's so good to hear your voice."

Santana slowly turned her head towards Brittany. "How long have I been here?"

"Today's day four."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Of course I've been here. Didn't you hear anything I've been telling you?"

Santana tried to remember if she heard anything. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

Brittany looked disappointed. "The doctor said to talk to you, that you could hear us."

Santana tried to smile but it hurt too much. "Don't be sad, Britt. You can just tell me everything again."

"Hi Santana," Dr. Ramiro smiled as he came into the room. "It's good to see you awake and talking. You're one very lucky lady. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts."

"That's to be expected. You have a severely broken left arm, and you went through some minor surgery to fix some internal bleeding. You're going to be sore for some time. You also have some bruised ribs, and some bruising and burns on your face from the airbag. Do you remember the accident at all?"

"I'm trying, but no."

Dr. Ramiro looked over to Mrs. Lopez. "Short term memory loss is very common. She looks to be doing really well, and I'll run some tests, but at this time, I think we can say she's out of any immediate danger. We'll give her something for the pain, and continue to monitor her throughout the day."

"Thank you so much Dr. Santana honey, I'm going to go call your dad. I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"No Mom. I'm just really tired."

"You get some rest, I'll be right back, and Brittany is here if you need anything."

Santana closed her eyes, hoping it would help with the pain.

"No! Don't close your eyes again, please San." Brittany was so scared of losing Santana again.

"Britt, it's ok, I'm back for good now. I'm just so tired."

Brittany took residence back in the plastic chair that she had claimed as hers. She held Santana's hand tightly. "So you really don't remember anything I've been telling you."

"I'm sorry Brittany. I'd love to hear you tell me everything again."

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?"

"Of course I do Brittany. I would never forget something like that. Even if you did choose Artie over me…" she let her voice trail off. Ok so maybe this change was going to take longer and be harder than she thought.

"I was really confused Santana. I just needed time to think about it, and I've done a lot of thinking while I've been here with you."

Santana could feel the pain medication starting to kick in and it was getting harder to stay awake and focus on what Brittany was saying.

"I honestly need to know that you aren't going to leave me for some random guy, that what we have is real. I need you to be able to talk to me about your feelings if this relationship is going to work…San?" Brittany sighed heavily when she saw that Santana was sound asleep. She gently kissed Santana on the forehead. "I love you" she whispered.


End file.
